Dark Light
by Wufie-the-back-side-slayer
Summary: Its the day after the Mariemaia Coup and what they thought could never happen has. the greatest of them has fallen. how will the pilots deal with this new ailment?


AN: this story takes place the day after the Mariemaia Coup has ended, If any of the characters seem OOC then I'm sorry. This was going to be my Christmas present; sorry it's a little late…

NAN: (new authors note) I decided, after much thought to repost this story and yes I am going to continue it...

Thoughts are in **_bold italics _**when the rest of the text is in _italics._

This might be a little weird at the beginning, but I though it ran quit well….

**Dark Light**

**Chapter One:** **_Of Puppy Dogs and Princesses_**

Wufie-Chan

_The room was sterile and cold, maybe not in the physical sense of the word, but it was detached, like the boy lying in the bed. There were wires every where, had been for a fair few hours now, and slight hisses erupted every now and again from the machines that lay scattered around the room in an orderly chaos._

_He had almost died. It was so hard to believe. He who was once so strong almost destroyed by the very thing he treasured most – the Wing Zero. _

"_Do you think he's dead yet?" The room's metal door opened with a quiet 'swoosh'._

"_Shut up Duo." There was the prompt sound of someone being whacked, followed by a definite yelp._

_The door opened a little more and head of chestnut brown hair looked through the slight opening, a small smirk spreading across its owners features as he entered. "He's sleepin' like a baby!" He whispered lightly so as not to wake the rooms only occupant._

_Silently the braided pilot entered the room, careful to make no noise. _

_The boy slept on, oblivious to his surroundings. Several wires were hooked up to his form, weaving their way through both skin and sheets. None of them had ever expected it to end like this. In all honesty he looked pathetic, beaten and bruised from his last battle._

_But he'd had worse… right?_

_He'd spent six hours in surgery; they had all waited with baited breath to find out the condition of their comrade. The only person not here was Relena. She was helping with the aftermath, cleaning up Mariemaia's mess so to speak. _

"_He looks so weak." It surprised me that the comment had come from Quatre and not Wufei. It was just so like him some times. The blond turned to me, a question in his eyes. "How is he?"_

_I looked at him and then back to the boy, unconscious in the bed. "He'll live." **Yeah right.**_

"_That doesn't give us much to go on, Sally." It was Wufei who spoke this time. Funny, really – How I call them all by name, but I still refer to him as 'the boy'. _

"_He was bleeding internally when he came in, broken bones and a punctured lung. Not to mention the burns." I read off the chart in my hands, almost automatically. "But that's not what worries me." I looked at each of them in turn, then back at him. **You let us down Heero; you were supposed to be indestructible**. I let out a sigh._

"_What is it?" Duo looked at me, eyes filled with worry. "I mean, I know I joke about suicide boy here, but… he's not really gonna die is he?"_

"_No." I shook my head. **He's just going to wish he had**. I looked back up at the five boys in front of me. They had come through so much, especially Him. "He took some severe blows to the head."_

_Trowa was the first on the uptake. "Brain Damage." _

_The others stared at him in shock and I couldn't blame them. "But that's impossible." Duo whispered, voicing what he knew we were all thinking._

"_We won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up." We all stared at the boy, tangled in the machines that were keeping Him alive. With all the metal and technology surrounding and encompassing his sleeping form he looked just like a mechanical angel. **Funny… **_

That had been two hours ago. A nurse had interrupted them in their 'not so silent' musings as she came in to check on her charge. Sally now stood, one hip propped against one of the many chairs that lined the halls of the hospital.

Duo let out another sigh; you knew it was bad when not even Duo Maxwell had any thing to say.

"What are we going to do?" Quatre's kind voice woke them from their reverie. "Do we tell Miss Relena?" That was the big question.

She had called not fifteen minuets ago to tell them that she was coming. None of them wanted to be the one to tell her – To tell her about him. He had woken up a short while ago, but it had only been for a few seconds. It was amazing really he had woken for that long. But it was still to soon to tell.

Wufei's head jerked to face the end of the hall, and, sure enough, they heard it. Footsteps – she was here.

* * *

_The dark swirled around him. It was dark? Why was it so dark? And why couldn't he feel his legs?_

"_Hello, Zero." The voice was cold, calculating, and monotone. "Long time, old friend." He spun to face the shadows, one's he knew to well. There were footsteps –God, how he hated that sound. He knew what it meant; pain._

"_Who are you?" his voice was cracked and broken, he barely recognized it as his own._

"_Do you really have to ask, little one?" It laughed, it was a hollow, chilling sound that went past the bones and cut into the very soul. He shivered involuntarily. _

"_Why are you back? You're dead, leave me in peace." He pleaded to the invisible wraith. "Just leave me in peace." His tone was begging, though his face remained neutral. _

_Then he smelt it; the putrid stench of death. He took a step forwards, his legs still numb. Something soft collided with his foot and the smell grew to an unbearable strength._

_He hated that smell; it was the smell of his life. Of week old bodies left to rot on a battlefield, of burnt flesh and gunpowder. He wretched._

_He tried to take another step, but fell, his hands connecting with the hard dirt beneath his feet. But it was wet. Not mud, just wet._

_Blood. He saw it as the screen lit up and it was as though some one had finally pressed play on a paused movie. The explosions started and screams filled the air, along with the moans of the dying…and the dead._

_He lifted a hand to his face and stared at the red liquid that coated it. Then he looked around him. Bodies…they were everywhere. Cold and lifeless. Their eyes were still open, faces contorted in pain and fear. But they were all familiar. _

_He had killed them, all of them._

_Millions surrounded him, their blood pooling and flowing into crimson rivers. And the screams just got louder and louder. A deafening crescendo of the dead. _

_Then all was black._

_In his arms was something warm. He looked down upon the small creature, a puppy. **That's right, Mary…that little girl**. He continued to walk, hearing their voices once again in his mind._

"_Kindness isn't necessary for our weapon!"_

_Yes, he remembered now. He was just a weapon. A toy for the men who were too old to fight._

"_But would Heero Yuy really like it if we stripped away his humanity?"_

_**You did, don't you remember. That machine. My tears. Was it all for nothing?**_

"_Retrain him, NOW!" _

_A single tear slid down his cheek. If only they had just killed him like the others._

_Zero Three; he had been his first true friend, they were equal. **Everything I could do, he could do to**. But they had still killed him. He grew too much, got too tall. How petty…_

_Zero Six; she had only been five when she failed. They always went away when that happened. He'd learned by then never to make friends, they didn't stay for very long._

_When he heard the gunshot he knew she was dead._

_Zero Seven; she died because of him. He got too attached. So beautiful. Red hair, the color of wine. He cared too much. All the people he cared about died. Mama…Odin…Seven…_

_They all died in the end. All because of him._

"_Heero?" That voice… Relena?_

"Heero, can you hear me?" She gently pushed some stray bangs away from his eyes.

"Re-lena?" It came out as a strangled whisper, but it was there. He was still alive. She smiled slightly to her self, he was still alive.

"Sally!" She called to the young doctor who still stood outside the door. She entered almost immediately. "He's awake." Her shoulders visibly dropped, relief evident in her countenance.

He opened his eyes, seemingly unfazed by the change in light. "Relena…" He called out again, his voice still weak. She barely heard the hint of panic in his words.

She was at his bedside in an instant, taking his hand in hers. He instantly pulled back, flinching away from her touch. "Yes, Heero?" She asked, concern lacing her words.

"Where are you? Why can't I see?"

* * *

AN: MWWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! He-he….

Review! Please...


End file.
